


How to score a date with your boyfriend?

by moonypads



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonypads/pseuds/moonypads
Summary: Mark was super hot in his teaser photos for Super M and Donghyuck simply couldn't pass the chance to show his whipped-for-Mark-Lee self.





	How to score a date with your boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so i am not much a writer but markhyuck makes me desperately want to write something for them.  
this is my first fic ever and i literally put this out in less than 2 hours last night, inspired by hyuck's cute comment on mark's teaser for super m.  
it's more like a drabble of my thought pieced together but i hope it came out alright!  
anyway, english is not my native language and the characters are not mine, only the mistakes are.  
enjoy!!

The dorm is quiet. Considering it is a living area involving 10 growth men, the peace is a rare occurrence. Some blissful solitary is never unwelcomed though. Donghyuck mused while lazily lounging on his bed.

He had not moved from his spreading eagle position ever since he had come back from practice an hour ago and immediately flopped down messily on his unmade bed.

Donghyuck had a mild dislike to being scooped up for an entire day in the practice room. Having schedule was tiring, yes. Running back and forth everywhere, country by country, was also tiring. But the claustrophobia of staying indoor for hours never failed to make Donghyuck jittery.

Today was especially bad. His mood was just not up for it. He was going to have a fully packed schedule the coming week and despite his anticipation, he would rather not be coerced into so much practice for the day.

Reaching out for his phone in his backpack, Donghyuck glanced a neat 00:30 displayed on his screen and gave a slight jolt. _Mark. Mark’s teaser photos_. His boyfriend’s turn for Super M teaser was schedule for today. Donghyuck distantly recalled one of Mark’s texts about it while absently opening the app on his phone. No exhaustion could stop him from appreciating his boyfriend’s smoking hot look.

The recall of Super M brought a peculiar feeling to Donghyuck. It was not jealousy, or bitterness, or any of the kind. He was just, resigned. He experienced Mark having solo schedule almost as frequently as Mark being active in NCT 127 with him. However, the idea that Mark was having promotion with another group of artists all together was not initially that appealing to Donghyuck. Not that he could do anything but to accept it.

Donghyuck had been dwelling on this for days and it was a path he did not enjoy going down today, especially today, _thank you very much_. He mentally shook himself, focusing on the photos of his boyfriend on the phone.

Mark has shown Donghyuck a few of his photos came out from the shoot some time ago but was met with a rather half-hearted reaction from the younger, what with Donghyuck being in the middle of promotion with NCT Dream and generally buried up to his head in schedules and practices.

Now though, Donghyuck could thoroughly admire Mark Lee and all his glorious virtues (_and secretly preen at the fact that this is his best friend of 6 years and boyfriend of 2 years and counting, of course_).

The usual awkwardness in the older boy was nowhere to be found in all of these photos and he exuded such presence and charisma that Donghyuck couldn’t help the burst of part envy and part pride in him. The piercing gaze of Mark was even better than normal. It sent an itsy-bitsy heat going south in Donghyuck, embarrassingly enough. And the poses were possibly genius, in Donghyuck’s very not-bias opinion.

After spending another 30 minutes giving meticulously detailed scrutiny at every single one of the teaser photos, an idea sprang in Donghyuck’s head, much like a literal light bulb going off directly above him. It was nothing big but Donghyuck knew just how much his boyfriend enjoyed these small gestures of support and affection.

A quick swept had Donghyuck picked out the exact photo he would like to give more attention to. _Not that anyone would notice it, idiot_, he chided himself. Opening the _comment _panel, he quickly typed in a short and distinctly _Haechan_ message, hit send and waited.

Expectedly, the fans exploded. Donghyuck vainly allowed himself some satisfaction at the reaction he was seeing about _his comment_ and mentally calculated the amount of time it would take for Mark to be aware of this.

Technically, Mark was still at practice now so chances were Donghyuck would receive a text from Mark first before getting any more sentimental and physical rewards. The idea of physical rewards though, Donghyuck could already feel a blush forming against his will. Damned Mark Lee and his ability to get on Donghyuck’s nerves even when the older was not around.

He was feeling marginally better and enjoying his fantasy very much when the door to his room is suddenly and quietly (_thank god, he would hate being scolded by Doyoung for noises he definitely did not make in the middle of the night_) banged opened. Tilting his head to stare at the door in hope that he would not have to move to identify whoever had so tactlessly disturbed him without even a knock, Donghyuck was surprised to find a very familiar silhouette moving to close the door and before he even had a chance to make a sound, his aforementioned boyfriend was a mass of crushing weight _on him_ and pressing feather kisses to his neck.

“Get off me, Mark Lee!”

Donghyuck certainly did not make any kind of very high-pitched yelp when Mark was busy pushing all the air out of his lung. Even if he did, he found that it was a very reasonable yelp when he was being ridded of breathing air. However, it did not seem like Mark found a very short-breathed Donghyuck a problem at all, as the older boy continued to pepper his boyfriend with kisses literally everywhere.

“You are so cute, Donghyuck.” Mark stressed each of the words with kisses to Donghyuck’s eyes, nose, cheek and then, mercifully, lips. Donghyuck responded eagerly, abandoning all his attempt at yelling and grumbling at his boyfriend.

When they finally exhausted their making out prowess, Donghyuck found himself draped over Mark, his head found its familiar spot in the crook of Mark’s neck, one hand holding Mark’s and the other brushing the older boy’s hair softly, legs tangling together.

“Did you just come back?” Donghyuck mumbled into Mark’s collarbone.

“Yeah, I was just inside the dorm when I checked the teaser and saw your comment. You are a bit obvious in your favoritism, aren’t you, baby?” Mark replied with a hint of smugness, Donghyuck noticed quizzically.

“What?”

“Well, how often do you post cute supportive message for other members?” _Oh, his boyfriend was definitely conceited now_, Donghyuck thought with some annoyance-fondness (_the fondness is for Mark calling him cute_).

“Oh.” Donghyuck had, admittedly, not think much ahead of to just show Mark some enthusiasm and affection, since they rarely got to spend time with each other much these days.

Mark seemed to seriously ponder something over for a moment and Donghyuck was steadily getting drowsier in the peaceful silence. Finally, the older boy proclaimed with a conviction entirely out of place in their conversation so far.

“I have to go for more practice in a few hours, but you will have to put up with me, cuddling you in my sweaty state like this. I don’t intent to move though.” A laugh. _The nerve of Mark Lee._

“When we go oversea this week, would you like to, uh…” _And now he stammered_, Donghyuck thought exasperatedly, hand coming to a rest on Mark’s waist. “…watch a movie with me?” Mark finished uncertainly. His hand, which was rubbing circles on the younger’s back, came to a reassuring (_more to himself than to Donghyuck, he thought_) pause on the dip of his back.

Donghyuck briefly wondered how an artist with such grace and brilliance at work like Mark could be such an endearingly inept lover. He did not mind it though. It felt like this side of Mark Lee was just for him and no one else to see. Again, vain satisfaction made him somewhat giddy.

“Okay, it’s a date then, dear boyfriend.” Donghyuck pressed a tiny kiss to Mark’s shoulder while making a show of noisily getting himself more comfortable on Mark’s broad chest. Having a human pillow in the shape of a bony Mark Lee was surprisingly a satisfactory way to having a tranquil sleep, Donghyuck thought approvingly just before drifted off to Mark’s hand rhythmically stroking his neck.


End file.
